50 sombras de FANA
by Saku-Kawaii2
Summary: 50 sombras de Fana una historia basada en 50 sombras de Grey, sobre esta peculiar pareja de amigos, en la que habrá, amor aventuras y muchas muchas perversiones /HABRÁ LEMON\ /yaoi\
1. Capítulo 1

FANA

Épilogo

Felix:

Ya hace dos meses que estoy en este grupo de whatsapp de anikku, en teoría me uní porque pensaba que era para hablar de anime, pero no, nunca hablan del tema y encima son muy pesados. Con el unico con el que suelo hablar de anime, es Anastasio, claro que hablamos por privado porque si hablamos por el grupo, los demás se enfadan.

Anastasio es un chico de 19 años, yo tengo 17 y la verdad es que nos llevamos muy bien, quizás demasiado. Un dia hablando, Anastasio me propuso de quedar algún día, yo le dije que si, pero la verdad es que me ponia un poco nervioso quedar con el a solas. Al final decidimos quedar el sabado de esta semana, es decir hoy, el tiempo se me ha pasado demasiado deprisa y ya quedan menos de 2 horas para verle.

Cuando llegué, al sitio donde habiamos quedado, hacia una calor horrible asi que me puse a buscar un lugar donde hubiese sombra, y entonces encontre un sitio para ponerme a esperar,y allí estaba el, apoyado en la pared hablando por el movil.

Aunque estaba un poco nervioso, lo saludé. Paseamos un rato por el centro y luego nos sentamos en un bar para tomarnos unas cocacolas. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, es muy agradable hablar con el pensé.

Ya me encantaba cuando hablábamos por whatsapp, pos ahora que lo conozco en persona aun más, espera, deberia decirle que soy gay? No, mejor que no, alomejor se lo toma muy mal y dejamos de ser amigos.

-¿Felix? ¿Te pasa algo?- Me dijo Anastasio

-No, es que estaba pensando jaja- Dije yo, y entonces me di cuenta de que me había cogido de la mano, sentí mariposas en el estómago, y entonces comprendí que lo veía como algo mas que un amigo, y que haría lo posible por conquistarlo.

-Ya estan hablando otra vez por el grupo, como petan, son unos pesados.- Dije yo.

-Si, un poco, pero Sonia y Patricia me caen bien, son buena gente- Dijo el.

-Si, son las que mejor me caen del grupo, son muy majas y muy guapas.- Dije. Pero por supuesto no tanto como el.

Después de una tarde estupenda, nos despedimos y me fuí para casa, y enseguida recibí un mensaje de Anastasio: ''Me lo he pasado de putis contigo esta tarde, hay que repetir''. Inevitablemente, al leer ese mensaje se me escapo una sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Anastasio:

Quiero follar con félix. No puedo controlar el deseo q me carcome cada vez que le veo q escribe algo por el grupo, me pone perraco. Desde que quedamos no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo tendrá la polla. Se depilara? o tendrá una selva negra en la que me gustaría hundir mi nariz y aspirar su varonil olor. Quiero llenar su boca con mi semen y que baje por su barbilla donde yo lo lamere probando mi propio sabor. Pensando en esto, mi falo se puso completamente erecto, así que me empecé a masturbar lentamente, mi respiración se volvió errática por lo que augmenté el ritmo, hasta que me corrí en mi mano. Aunque en las llamadas de skype quien mas me ponia era Jaume por su voz profunda, aunque él se follaba a Edu. No me tomeis por un pervertido, en realidad soy un romántico y un sensiblero, pero es que Félix me hace sentir cosas que hacen que mi polla se ponga dura como una roca.

Entonces recibí una llamada de él, intenté calmar mi respiración antes de cogerlo, cuando conseguí calmarme lo suficiente contesté.

+Hola?-dije.

-Hola Anastasio, soy Félix, queria saber si te gustaria venir mañana a mi casa?

+A tu casa?

-Si, para ver algún anime o algo

+Vale me parece bien- dije. En lo primero que pensé cuando me dijo de ir a su casa fue en que lo empotraría contra el muro y me correría dentro de él.

-Entonces quedamos mañana en mi casa?

+Si, vale, estás tristex?

-JAJAJA tan gracioso como siempre.

Ya llegó el momento, me estaba arreglando para ir a casa de félix y cogí unos condones. Cuando llegué a casa de Félix estaba un poco nervioso. Piqué a la puerta y entonces apareció él, con solo verle, pensamientos sucios vinieron a mi mente y mi amiguito comenzó a despertarse. -No aun no, estate quieto.- Pensé.

Lo saludé dándole dos besos, y me invitó a pasar.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos pusimos a ver one piece.

Cuando estábamos sentados nuestras manos se tocaron y como los pensamientos impuros invadían mi mente, le besé, sin pensar en las consecuencias o lo que podría decirme. Pensé que me rechazaría, pero no. El beso pasó de ser un inocente roce de labios a un beso lleno de pasión en el que nuestras lenguas jugaban entre ellas y explorábamos cada parte de nuestras gargantas, nuestras manos impacientes empezaron a recorrer nuestros cuerpos, acariciandonos, mis manos se aferraron a su cuello mientras él iba bajando sus manos por mi espalda acabando en mi culo, el cual pellizco deliciosamente, por lo cual entre el beso solté un gemido entrecortado. El mantuvo sus manos en mi culo, amasandolo, y yo fui bajando las mías por su pecho acariciándolo, cuando el paso sus labios de mi boca a mi cuello, baje mis manos hasta acariciar su GRAN erección por encima del pantalón, por lo que emitió un gemido que le hizo despegar sus labios de mi cuello, cosa q no me gustó, por lo que apreté su gran falo para demostrarle que su gesto no me había gustado, por lo que rápidamente, volvió sus labios a mi cuello donde mordió deliciosamente, eso, dejaría marca, y yo, no me iba a quejar, pero, se lo devolvería…


	3. Chapter 3 lemon

Bueno aqui la continuacion de esta historia :D

ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON

...

FELIX:

Le despojé de casi toda su ropa, y seguidamente me quité la mía, aquí, los dos, en mi salón, como dios nos trajo al mundo. Mi mirada se quedo fija a aquella parte de su autonomía, por lo cual el al darse cuenta sonrió con orgullo para después añadir:

-Ponte a cuatro que la fiesta está por empezar.

Normalmente a mi me gustaba dominar, pero por una vez me dejé hacer, por lo que le hice caso y me puse a cuatro con mis rodillas en el sofá y mis manos agarrándome al respaldo. Lo noté detras mia, me agarró del pelo y tirando levemente para atrás me susurro sobre mis labios:

-Esto es lo que quieres?- mientras yo notaba como su pene se restregaba contra mi ano- Quieres mi polla? Te va a tocar suplicar si la quieres… Ahora eres mi putita.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que gemir de desesperación, si tenia q ser su putita lo sería, pero necesitaba tener su polla partiéndome en dos en este instante

\+ Qui- quiero… quiero que me la metas ya, quiero que me partas en dos, quiero que mañana no pueda ni sentarme, quiero lo que tu quieras mientras metas tu polla en este momento.-empujé mi culo contra su erección tentandole, soltando gemidos, me agarré la polla y me empeze a masturbar a ver si eso hacía que cediese y me empotra ya de una vez.

-Quieto ahí, eso lo hago yo- dijo para quitar mi mano de mi polla para reemplazarla por la suya mientras seguía tentándome con su falo en mi orificio, en ese momento le sentí estirarse para alcanzar el lubricante, POR FIN! con dos dedos empezó a esparcirlo tanto por dentro como por fuera de mi culo, hasta que porfin le sentí adentrándose en mi, metiéndose hasta la empuñadura, mientras empezaba a moverse no dejo en ningun momento de masturbarme deliciosamente, es ese momento, OH SI en ese momento, le sentí tocar ese maravilloso punto que me hizo gemir roncamente

+ANASTASIO!

-Ahí?

+SII!

Había tocado ese punto, oh ese punto, mi punto G, estaba embistiendo ahí fuertemente y me estaba llevando al delirio, el ritmo de sus embestidas aumentó y yo no paraba de echarme para atrás para encontrarnos antes, por lo que el ritmo era frenético y nos tenía sin aliento, estábamos muy cerca, lo sentía, y sentía en el cómo crecía un poco más (si eso era posible) y como las venas de su polla se hinchaban mas y me hacían sentir completo, en ese momento, los dos tocamos el cielo juntos. cuando conseguimos relajar nuestras respiraciones, le agarre del cuello y le besé apasionadamente para después sentir como el salia de mi interior.

CONTINUARÁ

...

Si os ha gustado no cuesta nada dejarme un review no? ;(


	4. Chapter 4 lemon

Después de mucho tiempo sin poder subir aquí está el cuarto capitulo de este fanfic, por haber tardado tanto hoy doble cap, en unos minutos subiré el siguiente.

ADVERTENCIAS:

lemon

lenguaje obsceno

siento los horrores ortograficos

...

ANASTASIO POV

Dios, esa había sido la mejor experiencia de mi puta vida, supe que esto no había acabado cuando vi que recuperaba el aliento y me miró con una sonrisa que me prometía mas y mas...

-Sabes... Hay una cosa que me gusta mucho, y hace un par de años me hice una habitación especial para eso... Si alguna vez escuchas alguno de los desvaríos de la loca de Sonia puedes saber de qué hablo...

+Ehhhh... Sonia básicamente habla de que tiene sueño, de cualquier gilipollez q se la ocurre o de 50 somb... Te va el BDSM?!

\- Si, y voy a enseñarte lo placentero que puede llegar a ser el dolor en las cantidades justas

Nunca me había molado la idea, pero en ese momento me parecía de lo más excitante.

Me llevo a una sala con las paredes negras y con salpicaduras de pintura roja, llena de cosas que no sabía cómo se usaban pero me prometían un gran placer...

Mire con gran interés un instrumento que no sabía bien cómo se usaría, tenía forma de cruz y en los extremos tenía ataduras.

-Ah, la Cruz de San Andrés, gran elección, empezaremos por ahí...

No sabia porque, pero la actitud dominante y como su cuerpo había cojido una postura y una confiada me ponia mucho, por lo que me dejé hacer...

Me llevó hasta la cruz y me ató, por lo que quede completamente abierto de brazos y piernas, vi que se giraba y se dirigía al otro lado de la sala, en la que se quedó de espaldas unos minutos en los que aproveché para mirar ese culo q tanto me había gustado penetrar, con esos recuerdos me puse duro como una roca.

Le vi volver con algo negro y grueso, era un tapón anal. Se me hizo la boca agua solo de pensar que eso estaría dentro de mi en unos momentos. Llego a mi y lado, me hizo a un lado un cachete del culo e introdujo el tapón anal hasta el fondo.

-Es regulable, lo voy a ajustar hasta q tu apretado culito no pueda con más.

Solo pude soltar un ronco gemido, para seguidamente quedarme sin aire mientras notaba que el tapón iba haciéndose más y más grande. Cuando ya no podía ser más grande, Félix pulsó un botón el cual al instante hizo que el tapón se pusiese a vibrar, DIOS esto es la gloria...

Cuando le vi volverse a girar me extrañé, pero no dije nada, volvió con una mordaza negra que tenía una bola roja donde se coloca la boca, cuando me la colocó, la mordí, y despues senti como me ponía un antifaz de esos para dormir, por lo que ahora tampoco podía ver.

Chasqueó algo contra el aire y luego lo deslizó por mi pecho suavemente bajando hasta casi llegar a mi ereccion, cuando descubrí que lo que llevaba mi ahora amante en la mano, no era nada más ni mada menos que una fusta ¡UNA FUSTA!

No sabía qué pretendía hacer con ese cacharro ahí abajo pero tampoco me iba a quejar, por que no podía. Contuve mi respiración lo suficiente como para oír la suya, en ese momento noté como la fusta se levantaba de mi pene, oí el chasquido de la fusta y la note estamparse contra mi polla, pero al contrario de lo que había pensado, no dolia, bueno, no mucho, era un dolor pero muy placentero por lo que solté un sonido que demostraba que me había gustado, por lo que después de ese fustazo vinieron uno detrás de otro mientras que el tapón seguía vibrando, cuando mi pene cosquilleaba de escozor y se puso rojito, dejo la fusta.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar- dijo al ver que mi pene palpitaba a más no poder, TENÍA que terminar.- Si aguantas un poco más te dare un premio.

Me quito el tapón, por lo que me quede vacío y necesitado, pero en ese momento sentí como me empalaba, los ojos se me pusieron en blanco del placer, mientras que me masturbaba, sus embestidas aumentaron a un ritmo desquiciado, hasta que los dos terminamos exhaustos y complacidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, como he dicho que habia doble capitulo, aquí teneis el 2º, me gustaria mucho que las que leéis el fic, me dejaseis un review simplemente para decirme que os parece o si quereis que algo ocurra...

Bueno, sin más, aqui esta el 5º capitulo...

ADVERTENCIAS:

lemon

...

FELIX POV

Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, Anastasio y yo pasamos toda la noche viendo yaoi y masturbandonos mutuamente, había un algo romántico en esto y no sabía exactamente qué.

Me agaché para coger una sartén para hacer tostadas cuando noté como unas manos me sujetaban y abrían el culo y una lengua daba lametazos a mi ano por lo que solo pude gemir y dejarme hacer.

Después empezó a jugar sensualmente con su miembro, restregándolo contra mi ano, pero sin llegar a introducirlo, me estaba matando, necesitaba que me la metiese hasta el fondo, no me bastaba tras una noche entera de gozoso placer.

+Anastasio, no me hagas sufrir. ¡Metemela ya!

-No, Félix, quiero que lo gozes lentamente, vamos a jugar…

En ese mismo instante,me introdujo el tapón anal que use con él la noche anterior, y apenas podía sostener la sartén. Note como lo puso a vibrar y lo hincho mas y mas, cuando estuvo en su máximo esplendor, me dio un par de azotes aprovechando mi posición y sacó bruscamente el tapón, cosa q me hizo algo de daño pero segundos después bajo el escozor con algo frío... Eso era hielo? Con el cubito de hielo empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de mi ano hasta acabar introduciendo el cubito dentro, y mientras yo noto como se derrite el cubito, me llena con su polla metiendo el cubito hasta dentro, mientras aumentaba sus embestidas yo no podía hacer nada más que gemir, me agarró del pelo y me giró la cabeza para darme un brusco beso, como veía que no me iba a correr solo con eso, metió una mano a mi alrededor y me empezó a masturbar.

Después del sexo en la cocina, pasamos una mañana tranquila.

A mediodía tuvimos que encargar una pizza, al no haber nada en la nevera. Quince minutos después llegó el repartidor, era un dominicano, le invitaron a pasar.

-Son 18'95- Dijo él chulazo Dominicano. mierda, no tenía dinero...

-Felix...tenemos dinero? - me preguntó Anastasio

+No. -le dije

~Me podeis pagar en leche condensada- dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente en chulazo dominicano

-Déjale pasar- le dije, guiñando el ojo.

Eso de compartir pareja nunca me habia emocionado, pero parece que me he vuelto adicto al sexo, y un trío, no se puede rechazar

-y bien?- dijo el pizzero impaciente

-creo que deberíamos empezar a pagar lo que debemos a este pobre chaval- dijo anastasio con sonrisa picarona, mientras se quitaba los pantalones

En ese momento no sabía como actuar ya que era la primera vez que hacía un trio, pero cuando vi a anastasio besar al pizzero a la vez que le desnudaba mi instinto me hizo actuar, y en ese momento, empecé a ayudar a desnudarle mientras masajeaba su largo falo.

El pizzero no hacía nada, entre anastasio y yo hacíamos todo, hasta que en un momento me agarro introduciendo su pene en mi ano y anastasio empezó a masajear el mío, mientras me besaba, pero con eso no me bastaba así que le gire y me introduje en el de un golpe, los tres cogimos un ritmo frenético, y como estábamos en un sándwich y yo en el centro me sentí extasiado, pero no quería ser el único que disfrutaba doblemente así que con una mano alrededor de anastasio y empecé a hacerle una paja mientras que mi otra mano iba al trasero del pizzero y le penetraba con dos dedos, era algo raro, pero así disfrutábamos todos por igual.

Poco después el pizzero se movió agarrandome y subiéndome encima de él haciendo los dos un 69, y de golpe sentí como anastasio se subió de rodillas encima mía y me la metió sin ninguna sutileza y empezó a embestir animado por la visión que tenía, entre eso y la sensación de tener al pizzero succionandome, sentía que me ahogaría con el falo del pizzero, pero aun asi intente seguir chupandosela, pero no, no podía, a la 4ª arcada me saque la polla del pizzero de la boca y …

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
